


Simply Yours

by SmittenKitten950



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenKitten950/pseuds/SmittenKitten950
Summary: Johnny has always been the softest human being Taeyong has ever known. It's part of his charm, and Taeyong may think nothing gets better than their simplicity.That is, until Johnny asks to cuddle one night, and Taeyong is reminded for all their chemistry, and all that Johnny is adorable, he's also a dom. A soft one, but still a dom. And Taeyong? He wants to be his only sub.





	Simply Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Couldnt sleep. Didn't want to draw. Had a song stuck in my head. This was the result. Eventual smut to follow.

"Hey, Taeyong?" Says a voice so adoringly soft the leader almost doesn't hear it. "Taeyongie? Are you asleep?"

 

He rubs his eyes; trying to mask that he'd been just about to drift off after trying for 10 minutes, and checks the time. It's 3AM now.

 

"I wouldn't be able to answer if I was," He chuckles into the dark; covers shifting as he turns around to face the source of the voice. "What's up Johnny?"

 

Johnny Seo - the giant hyung of the dorm who carried a smile on his face like it belonged there - was perched on the latter overlooking his bunk, with his blue whale plush in hand. His hair was sticking up from tossing and turning in his own bottom bunk, and his frame seemed small as his shoulders bunched together in anticipation.

 

"N-No, it's nothing I just... " the tall male trails off. Taeyong sees the innocent, hopeful, look in Johnny's pleading brown orbs and understands immediately.

 

"Come here," Taeyong beckons; hands turning the covers as his body moves to press against the wall. Johnny's entire face lights up; he scrambles to lay down next to the blonde.

 

"Couldn't sleep?" The leader asks. Their faces are inches apart (it is a small bunk after all) and he can both feel and hear the content sigh that comes out of the tall male. Johnny shakes his head; arms clutching the stuffed animal in his hold a little tighter.

 

"Had a lot on my mind," Johnny frowns. His eyes are closed as he nuzzles the pillow under him. Taeyong can feel a warmth bloom in his chest at how adorable his hyung looks right now. Johnny stops his motions and opens his eyes to look at him, a smile making it's way to his face. "It was hard to fall asleep with so many thoughts, but It's okay now. Being next to you helps."

 

Taeyong knows his cheeks are dusted pink. It happens a lot with Johnny. It honestly doesn't take much. Johnny sort of _is_  the embodiment of charm. He's just not sure he's ready to admit the reason behind it yet - not that it's something he's afraid of. Everything about Johnny and him had always been easy - had always come naturally. For certain feelings to creep into Taeyongs heart every so often now, after all this time, it wasn't any different. It just made sense honestly.

 

"Can... I..." Johnny tries slowly; eyes never leaving the others. "Can I cuddle you Tae?"

 

There's butterflies happily flapping their wings in Taeyongs stomach as he nods his head. Of freaking  _course_  they can cuddle. Who even _thinks_ of saying 'no' to Johnny about that sort of thing?

 

"What ever you need," He says; arms wrapping around Johnny's larger frame and pulling him close. Johnny swings an arms around him as well, his whale going with it to allow them to be pressed chest to chest. Taeyong makes himself comfortable against exposed collarbones - Johnny's shirt being (somehow) too big for him. He smiles against the exposed skin. The tightening of the arm around him tells him that Johnny can feel it.

 

"You're not uncomfortable are you?"

 

Taeyong shakes his head 'no'.

 

"Never. Not with you."

 

Johnny sighs, "Okay good, just checking."

 

There's a moment of silence were Taeyong can feel his body relax completely; giving way to sleep now that he's beyond comfortable.

 

"Hey, Tae?"

 

Taeyong opens his eyes and shifts his head to look up. He's a little surprised to meet a pair of eyes very close to his. If he so much as flinches he could be facing the idea of kissing Johnny. The thought of that makes Taeyong's heart thud harshly in his ribcage.

 

"Yeah?" He whispers. Johnny's gaze holds him still.

 

"C-Can we... I dunno... can we do this again tomorrow? You're really comfy."

 

"I don't see why not," and in truth Taeyong has to fight to keep from wiggling in excitement. He holds his feelings in pretty well but his mouth breaks character for a second and he lets out a quick - "I'll be your personal cuddle buddy, if you want?"

 

The red glow that reaches Johnny's ears and neck has Taeyongs eyes wide because he can't believe he's just said that out loud. "Unless you don't want to!" He quickly adds. "I'm just saying, cuz you know I'm always here. That won't change ever. You're more than welcome to-"

 

"Only if it's just me," Johnny cuts in. The leader blinks. "Only if it's just me you cuddle, no one else. I want you to myself."

 

Taeyong wants to both burry his face into the taller males chest, and kick him off the bed all at once. His face is super warm, and his chest is heaving with emotions he's having trouble controlling. It must read on his face pretty clearly because Johnny is looking at him like he's the entire milky way galaxy.

 

"Just you," the leader whispers. Their lips are so close now. "I only want to be here, like this, with you."

 

There's a surge of courage that leads to Taeyong reaching up at the same time Johnny reaches down. Their lips meet - melting together languidly like they had been doing this for ages. Johnny forgets his whale somewhere behind Taeyong and pulls him impossibly close; hands rubbing up and down the leaders back. Taeyong in turn has his hands either fisting Johnny's shirt or caressing his neck - begging to come back every time they come up for air. Their make out session lasts about 15 minutes. The sound of lips smacking gently and the little mewling noises coming from the leader seem to make time stand still.

 

When they break apart Johnny is panting and looks absolutely adorable with swollen red lips. He must be thinking something along the same lines about Taeyong (or so it seems) because he swoops down to run his tongue along said leaders bottom lip and Taeyong actually whimpers when he pulls away before he can latch on to it.

 

"I didn't know," Teayong pants. "I didn't know you could kiss like that."

 

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet baby boy," Johnny says huskily. Taeyong shutters at the warmth that pools in his abdomen. He'd never heard that tone come from Johnny's mouth before - but he was pretty sure he was going to become addicted to it.

 

"B-Baby boy?"

 

Johnny smiles.

 

"Only if you want to be."

 

Taeyong looks back at the taller males chest and traces his fingers along the prominent collar bones he sees. The pet name. God that pet name felt like music to his ears. It sent electricity through his body and had him vibrating for more. What a time to find out about having a praise kink. That thought makes Taeyong consider something about Johnny.

 

Feeling brave (thought honestly he's always his bravest around Johnny) the leader looks up and plants kisses from Johnny's neck to his mouth. Johnny hums happily; eagerly accepting Taeyongs mouth with his own once they connect. Taeyong shifts suddenly - he's almost completely on top of Johnny as they kiss fiercely and Johnny's growling into the lip lock the bolder the leader gets. When his hands find the swell of Taeyongs ass - firmly kneading him into Johnny's own growing hard on - the blonde breaks the kiss but keeps their lips barely touching.

 

"You're soft Johnny Seo," He mewls; finding great pleasure in grinding down properly onto Johnny's arousal. "Everything about you is so soft and simple, and God it's so soothing and maddening at the same time. Seeing you like this, wound up because of me, how can I not want to be your baby boy? How could I not want to be taken care of by such a soft dom?"

 

"Not too soft, I hope?" Johnny says in a low baritone before rolling up his hips into Taeyongs and causing the leader to moan. 

 

"Not to me," the blonde babbles; losing his ability to fight off the haze of lust. "Never to me. You don't fool me,  _D-Daddy_.  _God_. I know that for as soft as you are, you could wreck me right now. So please Daddy, do it.  _Wreck me_. Please. I want to be your good baby boy. Only yours."

 

Johnny smirks; his entire aura shifting into a more dominant head space as he flips them around. "How could I say 'no' to such a pretty, needy, baby, hmm?"


End file.
